Elisha Cook Jr.
Elisha Cook, Jr. (1903 - 1995) For quite some time during Hollywood's Golden Age, Cook was known as "Hollywood's lightest heavy" and had a reputation for getting killed off in most of the movies he appeared in. As mentioned by Cook himself in some interviews, he may have a record for screen deaths pending. Film Deaths: *''Wildcat ''(1942) [Harold "Chicopee" Nevins]: Killed when Larry "Buster" Crabbe sends a truck crashing into the rig while Elisha is standing on it. *''Manilla Calling'' (1942) [Gilman]: Killed by the Japanese during the attack on the plantation house. *''Phantom Lady ''(1944) [Cliff Milburn]: Strangled by Franchot Tone in Elisha's apartment; his body is shown again afterwards when Thomas Gomez and Ella Raines discover him.'' (Thanks to JK)'' *''Dark Mountain'' (1944) [Whitey]: Shot first by a policeman outside a police station window, then shot to death by Regis Toomey. *''Dark Waters'' (1944) [Cleeve]: Drowns in quicksand after being unable to free himself when his coat is snagged in a tree branch. *''Dillinger'' (1945) [Kirk Otto]: Shot to death by the police during a failed robbery. *''Two Smart People'' (1946) '[''Fly Feletti]: Shot to death by Lloyd Nolan when he attempts to intimidate John Hodiak. *The Falcon's Alibi (1946)' [''Nick Carpenter]: Slips and falls to his death from a fire escape while trying to get away from Tom Conway. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Big Sleep'' (1946) [Harry Jones]: Forced to drink poisoned whiskey by Bob Steele; his body is discovered by Humphrey Bogart (who had been listening to their conversation from the other room) moments later''. (Thanks to Mac)'' *''Born to Kill'' (1947)'' [''Marty]: Stabbed in the stomach with a knife by Lawrence Tierney. *''Fall Guy'' (1947) [Joe]: Pushed in front of a moving car (presumably) by Charles Arnt. *''Flaxy Martin'' (1949) '[''Roper]: Falls to his death from a roof during a struggle with Zachary Scott. *Behave Yourself!' '(1951)' [''Albert Jonas]: Stabbed in the back with a knife by Hans Conried. *''I, the Jury'' (1953) [Bobo]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Alan Reed; we later see his body (dressed in a Santa Claus suit) while police investigate the murder. *''Shane'' (1953) [Frank "Stonewall" Torrey]: Shot in the chest by Jack Palance in the street, after Jack goads Elisha into drawing his own gun. *''Thunder Over the Plains ''(1953) [Standish]: Deliberately gunned down by Lex Barker during the shoot-out between the Rangers and Hugh Sanders' gang; he dies shortly afterwards, after telling Randolph Scott about the written confession he had left in his office. *''The Outlaw's Daughter (1954) '[Lewis 'Tulsa' Cook]: Mortally wounded by a rancher's gunfire after Bill Williams forcibly shoves him into the open, so that Bill can see where their opponent is shooting from; Elisha later dies while talking to Kelly Ryan. *The Killing (1956)' [''George Peatty]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with Vince Edwards at the gang's hideout; he manages to make his way back to his apartment and kill Marie Windsor before dying. *''The Lonely Man'' (1957) [Willie]: Shot to death in a shootout with Jack Palance after Anthony Perkins warns Jack that Elisha is behind him. *''Voodoo Island ''(1957)'' [''Martin Schuyler]: Falls to his death from a rope bridge, after being panicked by the sight of a voodoo doll in his image. *''Chicago Confidential ''(1957) [Candymouth Duggan]: Thrown from a bridge and into the path of a moving train by some of Douglas Kennedy's goons. *''One-Eyed Jacks ''(1961)'' [''Carvey]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Ben Johnson when Ben tries to rob the bank. *''Black Zoo (1963) ''[Joe]: Thrown into the lions' den by Michael Gough and devoured, as vengeance for abusing the zoo's animals. *''The Haunted Palace ''(1963) [Mikus Smith / Gideon Smith]: In a dual role, "Mikus" is portrayed in flashbacks, while his descendant "Gideon" is burned to death as a result of a curse that was inflicted upon Mikus in the past. *''Welcome to Hard Times (1967) '[Hanson the Undertaker]: Shot in the chest by Aldo Ray when Elisha tries to reclaim his stolen horse. *Messiah of Evil' (1972)' [''Charlie]: Killed (off-screen) by one of the vampires; we learn of his death when Michael Greer informs Marianna Hill. *Blacula (1972)' ''[''Sam]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Ketty Lester after she comes back to life in the morgue. *''The Black Bird (1975) '[Wilmer Cook]: Killed (off-screen) presumably by one of the goons in pursuit of the Falcon. *Carny (1980)' [''On-the-Mark]: Run down by a trucker in the middle of the carnival when the trucker drives through several booths. Television Deaths: *''Johnny Ringo: Dead Wait''Johnny Ringo (1959 series)(1959) [Maxie Dolan]: Shot dead by Don Durant when he points his gun at Peter Whitney. (Thanks to Brian) *''Thriller: The Fatal ImpulseThriller (1960 series)'(1960)' [''Harry Elser]: Mortally injured when stuck by a car while running from Robert Lansing and other policemen. He dies after telling Robert he had planted a bomb in a woman's handbag while he was on an elevator. *''Rawhide: Incident in the Middle of Nowhere ''(1961) [Joel Turner]: Shot three times in the chest after being scalded with hot coffee by Charles Fredericks when Elisha finds Charles and James Griffth following Eric Fleming's party through the mountains. *[[The Wild Wild West (1965 series)|''The Wild Wild West: The Night Of The Double-Edged Knife'' (1965)]] [Mike McGreavy]: Found dead in Katharine Ross' house with an arrow in his back, killed by one of Leslie Nielsen' s men to frame the Cheyenne. (Thanks to Brian) *''ALF: We're So Sorry, Uncle Albert ''(1988)'' [''Uncle Albert]: Dies of a heart attack after seeing ALF''.(Thanks to JK)'' Cook, Elisha Jr. Cook, Elisha Jr. Cook, Elisha Jr. Cook, Elisha Jr. Cook, Elisha Jr. Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Stage Actors Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies